


you ain’t half bad

by lesbianbey



Series: LGBT Kipling [21]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, mentions of domestic abuse, two fire signs sitting in a tree...mending shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: Shao and Mylene finally address their beef.





	you ain’t half bad

****Mylene gets upstairs to the Kipling household when she sees a sight she thought she would never see. She wanted to spend time with her girls and only stopped to pick up Yolanda so she can group up with Regina, but instead, it's something completely different.

"What's going on here?"

Yolanda looks up, freezes in place upon realizing what her girlfriend has to see. She's been bonding a lot with Shao ever since they squashed their beef, to the point where Mylene is the only person who truly has an issue with Shao. She puts her polish wand back inside the bottle, and sighs. "I can explain."

"Why are you painting Shao's nails?"

"She wanted to try a new color and i'm her guinea pig," Shao replies. " _Please_ help."

"No, nigga. Your ass was enjoying that," Mylene laughs. "Now the real question is...when did you two settle your differences?"

"Recently," Yolanda replies. "Now it's your turn, Mylé. He ain't that bad."

"Ain't that bad? He _ruined_ my relationship with Zeke!" Mylene argues.

Shao rolls his eyes. "And now he's my boyfriend and you have two cute girls by your side. It worked out."

Mylene furrows her eyebrows. "You and Zeke? When did that happen?"

" _Also_ recently," Yolanda smirks. She twists the cap of her nail polish shut, and gets up from the chair. "I think you two need to talk. I'll be in my room if you need me."

After Yolanda leaves, it's a cold silence. Mylene does a mix of mean mugging and blatantly gawking at Shao while Shao just wipes his fingers from the nail polish, hoping it won't stain his fingers. Silence makes him hella nervous, so… "I know you hate my ass, but imma need you to say somethin' real quick."

"What do you have against me?"

Shao snorts. "I should be asking you the _same fucking question_."

"Nah, i'm deadass Shao," Mylene says, her glare softening. "Why you hate me so much? What was it about me that made you hate me from the jump?"

"I don't know, Mylene, maybe it's when the minute we met you made it clear that I stayed away from Zeke because I was sewer rat trash. Maybe it's when I was trying to have a friendship with Zeke and you hated every minute of it. Maybe it's when you two broke up, you blamed me for it when you know damn well it's because you pushed his skinny ass away! And don't you dare give me that 'you dumped him because he was actually in love with me instead of you' bullshit. It's 'cause you a bitch, Mylene. A straight up bitch. And i'm actually not saying it to disrespect you. I'm saying it because it's true. We could've been mad cool, but you wanna stay mad at me, even when you start dating my best friend and Yolanda after you broke up with Books. We shouldn't have bad blood between us anymore."

"Fuck, you right," Mylene replies, sighing. "You fucking right...but then...I kinda got jealous when I heard that you and Regina go way back…"

"Like I explained to Books and Yolanda. I gave her a bed to lay on when her dad got physical. It was when I had a home and we were young. Dassit. I wasn't gonna let her be abused by someone she's supposed to get love and care from. I love Regina. She don't deserve all'a that."

Mylene looks away and scratches her neck. "Nah, she don't. She _definitely_ don't." After the shit with her own father, domestic violence is the last thing she would wish on anyone.

"I already know why you hate me, so i'm not gonna ask you. But...let's forget about that bullshit and work on a new beginning...and not because your girls like me. I want to know you personally, Mylene."

"Same. Let's start with you and Zeke 'cause i'm still amazed at that."

Shao laughs. "Ain't nothing to tell much. We love each other and that's it."

"I hear laughing," Yolanda sing songs. She peeks her head towards the corridor, making Shao laugh harder. "What's going on?"

Mylene glances at Shao, and grins. "You were right, Yolanda. Shao ain't half bad."

**Author's Note:**

> um, are we still pretending that mylene ain’t black?


End file.
